Help
by Cearta Day
Summary: Ken has lost his memory of the Digital World, but TK and the Digital World need him. A scene from what could turn into a full story.


Ken Ichijouji hasn't eaten, hasn't slept in days, and hasn't taken his medicine, but he doesn't really care. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

Day in and day out nothing matters because nothing happens. He's given a problem; he solves it. He's given a task; he does it with flying colors. There was no point to it. They were other people's problems. His problems were unsolvable and lost in time.

They call him a genius, but he's nothing more than a tool.

The worst part was he brought these people joy. Joy he envied; joy he despised. They were satisfied by the most menial things. They must never have experienced real pain, not like him. He had witnessed everything in the book first hand, jealousy, hatred, depression, pain, death.

Those experiences had caused him to grow bitter. He didn't see what the point was if that's all life was: A never ending spiral of insanity and hatred.

Hatred… His heart was full of nothing but; hatred for his brother's death, his mother's depression, the world's inferior minds that caused him to be trapped and isolated on a pedestal.

Insanity… Now they told him it was all in his head, but they were wrong. The distant memories triggered by the tinge of sand on his skin or the smell of rice balls was enough to prove to him that there was more to this world than meets the eye. Whenever these memories found their way across his mind, he would spend a few hours meditating on them, trying to recall anything else. He heard the crack of a whip, heard children's laughter mingled with screams, saw a quick flash of light and then nothing. His mind went blank as if someone had taken an eraser and wiped away his past, but it happened. Even if no one knew, it happened.

But someone did know, and it was the boy knocking on his front door.

Ken stayed in place a few minutes not feeling any urgency or guilt in keeping them waiting. He slowly turned from his current position lying face down on the couch and dragged his feet to the door. He didn't bother to check the peep hole before opening the door.

Standing tall was a teenager much like Ken but at the same time not like Ken at all. He looked fit, not just skin and bones. His eyes were bright and alert unlike Ken's that showed him as dull and uninterested. His blonde hair was pushed out of his face while Ken's dark hair shrouded his face in shadows.

"Hello," The teenager spoke politely. "Ken?"

The genius didn't even bother with a greeting. "Another one? What do you want?"

The teenager looked shocked. "Uh- you see, my name is TK. I go to Odaiba High School, and I need your help with something."

Ken rolled his eyes saying to himself, "More tutoring."

TK waved his hands frantically. "No, nothing like that! I wanted to talk about you."

Ken looked confused but still uninterested. "You're doing a report on me? What, Einstein was already taken?"

"It's not a report. I know something about your past that I think you deserve to know."

"I highly doubt you know something about my past that I don't." He made to close the door, but TK shot his foot in the way.

His blue eyes stared through Ken's tangled hair into his distant eyes. Sincerity mingled into TK's pleading voice. "Please, you don't understand. I just need a few minutes."

Ken glared back. Who did this guy think he was? Ken had no reason to let him in or listen to a word he said. He might as well slam the door right now. He couldn't let a stranger into his house; they might take something.

But then again, he didn't have anything left to lose.

He widened the door and signaled for TK to enter by a simple, unwelcoming grunt. This didn't bother the blonde though who looked as though his prayers had been answered.

TK walked in and looked around with a tinge of nostalgia. He remembered everything in the apartment as though he had been there only yesterday and not years ago in a buried past; the dusty floorboards, the sagging spider plant in the corner, the fridge coated with magnets from what must have been every business in town.

He went and casually sat down at the kitchen table. Ken only scowled. "Start talking. What about my past?"

TK sighed collecting his thoughts and recalling what he must've practiced saying a thousand times but never aloud. "Now, I'm not sure how you feel about all of this, so let's just say for a minute there are other worlds, alright?"

Ken nodded leaning back against the wall.

"And those other worlds have problems just like ours with fighting and war and stuff, so they look to an outside force for help: our world. But it's more like certain people in our world that they can contact, so they contact them, prepare them, and they fix that other world… a couple of times."

TK gulped. "That means that the other world is safe, and the people from our world don't have to hang around anymore, but now our world is in trouble because they found out about the other world, and they're panicking and trying to change the other world, so we separate the worlds and make everything go back to normal, but now the other world is in trouble again, and it's reaching out to our world causing the two worlds to collide."

TK began talking rapidly, unwelcome panic evident in his voice. "In order to save both worlds, we have to save the other world again, stop it from collapsing on itself, and keep our world from figuring out what we're doing."

Ken had his eyes glued to the floor, tracing the edges of the floorboards in his mind. "We?"

"Huh?"

The genius looked up but still didn't meet the blonde's eyes head on. "You started saying 'we' like we were the ones who could contact this other world."

He didn't respond, so Ken went on, "Let's say that, if such a world exists, we are those people who can connect to it. Except it seems that you know of that world, and I don't. Now why is that?"

TK couldn't tell if the genius really believed or was just humoring him. "Something must have happened like you having your memory erased."

Ken moved his hair away from his eyes as he pushed his chin to the ceiling deciding what to think of this so-called hypothetical scenario. His memory erased… an unknown past… a life beyond his hopeless existence. Ken visibly brightened; this boy brought him hope.

"So what happens in this memory I can't recall?"

TK paused. There was so much to tell. He better start with the good stuff. "Well those of us who are connected to the other world have formed a team to defeat the evils that caused the problems in the other world, and in our world, we're friends."

"Friends," Ken repeated just below a whisper. He remembered having a friend once, Timothy, Tyler, Taylor? It was something like that. They were good friends until Ken transferred to the advanced class. He left his friend behind and couldn't make friends in his new class. His mother claimed everyone in his new class was jealous of his mind, but Ken knew it was because there was something wrong, something different about him.

The blonde nodded examining at his thumbs. "Yeah, good friends… A lot changes."

Ken took a few steps towards the table, now wanting answers. "Tell me more."

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"About what?"

TK moved his hands in the air, grabbing at something he might not have realized wasn't there. "The other world and you being a part of it."

Ken nodded vigorously. He'd believe anything that got him out of this hell hole.

The blonde sighed in relief. "Good because the other world needs your help again."

The genius's eyes widened. This was just another problem for him to solve. He was hoping he'd be taken away to this world, to this other life he had missed, but this wasn't about him. It was about other people getting what they wanted. What other reason was there for people to talk to him?

The tone in Ken's voice receded back to its original, uncaring monotone. He drew back into himself attempting to lock away any emotion. "You only came here so I could help you?"

TK blinked, surprised at the sudden change. "Well, yeah."

"Get out."

"But-"

"Get out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

So I got this awesome idea for a story and began brainstorming ideas for it assisted by my trusty blue pen. I ended up writing out this scene that actually would happen well into the story.

**Nut shell of story this is part of: **the story involves an investigator who has recently been laid off. Needing his job, he decides to get it back by solving one of the mysteries that has been deemed unsolvable. The mystery was about all of these monster attacks around Japan that never left any solid evidence behind. (AKA digimon battles in the Real World)

From the Chosen Children's perspective, this is very bad considering the Digital world has just called them to help again after being sealed up for years, and after what happened last time, they can't have people from their world meddling in the Digital World.

**Explaining this scene:** Because of "what happened last time" (which I will not reveal at this time), the Chosen were to completely segregate the Real and Digital Worlds including forgetting the world themselves, but the Original Eight still have their memory (also not revealing why yet). With trouble arising in the Digital World again, they attempt to get the help of the 02 digidestined. This is TK's attempt with Ken.

TK's explanation of what was happening was supposed to be really basic since if I wrote this story, the reader would already know by now what was going on and wouldn't need a long, clear explanation.

**Help please: **I haven't been toying with the idea of this story for that long, so I was wondering if I should follow through with it, so my questions are: Does this sound like a good/interesting story idea? Should I write it in the somewhat near future after finishing my other two fanfictions? Do you have any advice?

**Please review with your opinion on turning this into a full story! You could also go to my profile and vote on if I should write this!**


End file.
